Riley X Rilord 2
by Rilord the Conquistador
Summary: Shit happens again


Rilord held Riley's dead body, still warm, in his hands. Grieving, Rilord began to sob over his dead friend. But Rilord knew of a way to save his fallen friend.

Just looking at Riley's dead, sexy body gave Rilord a boner. And Rilord's 16 inch boners were nothing to scoff at. Preparing for CPR, Rilord yelled "Clear!" before he rigorously chest fucked Riley. Rilord's dick moved as if it was a jackhammer, creating a hole in Riley's chest where his heart is.

Rilord didn't stop when he ruptured the first lung, he kept going determined to reach the heart. As Rilord punctured Riley's heart with his rock hard rod, he began to moan. As the chest fucking intensified, Rilord let it all loose.

The nut entered Riley's bloodstream like river of pure love and passion. Soon, Riley had no need for blood, and was able to live off only Rilord's 1.5 gallons of cum. It reinvigorated Riley, and like Frankenstein's Monster awakening for the first time, Riley rose up.

Rilord's archaic avalanche of semen had replaced Riley's blood and given him some new tricks. The holes in Riley had been completely filled with hardened cum, and he was able to breathe and speak again.

"Nibba what the fuck happened?" Riley asked.

"My immense nut pressure blew a hole through the back of your throat." Rilord casually responded.

"Wait, then how am I still alive?" Riley inquired.

"Don't worry about it. What we do need to worry about is getting you back to your own time. There is a wizard in this land named Vaughn, and he may be able to help you." Rilord said.

And so Riley set out on his quest to find the wizard Vaughn, but the path was very dangerous. To reach Vaughn he had to overcome the trial of toe succ, the trial of the blind, and the trial of pedohomonegronecrocryobeastiality.

First, Riley arrived at the trial of toe succ. And waiting for him there was the dark lord himself: Cthulu. Riley approached and said, "I am here to attempt the trial of toe succ."

Cthulu just made some wierd grunting noises, then prepped his tentacles. Faster than an unarmed black man running from the police, Cthulu was on Riley, and before Riley knew it, his shoes and socks were off.

Cthulu then attached one of his ten tentacles to each of Riley's toes. Then the succ began. With the force of an entire Kraken succing on each toe, waves of pleasure and pain cascaded over Riley's body. The wet SLURP each tentacle made as it contracted on Riley's toes. But the succ didn't stop there.

Cthulu began to finish, and just when Riley thought it was over, Cthulu brandished a new limb he had just sprouted and began to viciously foot fuck Riley, rapidly beating the dick he just grew against Riley's feet.

Cthulu began to moan a beastly, primal moan. And as Cthulu climaxed, he released an ungodly nut onto Rilord. Riley's feet took the force of the nasty nut at point blank range, as his left foot disintegrated under the power of the nut.

Cthulu then grunted to Riley, and Riley knew he had done it. Riley had completed the trial of toe succ, and all it had cost him was a foot.

But as Riley tried to proceed, he was met with a difficult problem. He was missing a foot. Using his quick thinking, Riley attached a nearby tree branch to his leg and was able to walk.

Soon, Riley reached the trial of the blind. There he met Hellen Keller. Hellen Keller started mumbling autistic noises, and before Riley knew it, he was blindfolded and tied to a chair.

Keller continued to mumble as if she was autistic, while Riley prepared for his trial. Unkown to Riley, Keller had attached a strap on to each of her knees. She then slipped the blindfold off Riley and began to shove the false dicks on each of her knees into Riley's left eye.

The eye fucking he was recieving sent waves of pleasure throughout Riley's body. It didn't matter that he was blind in one eye anymore. All that mattered was that the feeling continued.

But Keller didn't stop there. With each thrust the dildo got dangerously closer to Riley's brain. Closer, closer, closer. And then impact. Riley's entire world was rocked. It was as if he had just injected 300 thousand grams of black tar heroin straight into his brain.

The feeling pulsed throughout Riley as it filled every atom of his being with an unbelievable, unequaled pleasure. He lost all feeling inside him. His emotions dissipated to make room for the immense pleasure. All he could think was one word. A word filled with enrormous power: "succ."

Riley's primal desire to succ took over as he reversed the situation on Hellen Keller. He began to give the treasure of succ to her ear. Riley put her entire ear in his mouth and succed with the force of a tornado. Soon Hellen Keller's autistic moans filled the air.

The sound is best summed up like this: It is the sound of pure, unadultered autism. Autism so great and powerful, that it is beyond our human comprehension. An autism that, if harnessed by humans, could power entire planets for centuries.

After hearing this sound, Riley's mind began to reform. He could feel and think again, and he was slowly regaining movement. Keller lay on the ground unconscious, having been knocked out by a most rigorous ear fucking.

Riley was now extremely mentally retarded due to the brain damage. As he advanced to his next trial, all he could think about was succ.

When Riley reached the trial of pedohomonegronecrocryobeastiality, he wad met only with an underage, gay, african american, dead, frozen raccoon. Riley knew what he had to do. He picked up his new furry friend, and rotated him until he found the raccoon's asshole.

Riley then attempted to shove his dick in, but was hindered by a layer of ice. Knowing what he had to do, Riley sat the raccoon down asshole up and climbed to the second floor of the trial building. He then tore a hole in the floor, and fell an entire story onto the raccoon.

Riley's dick enetered the raccoon's asshole in one swift motion. As his iron hard dick penetrated the layers of ice, it got colder and colder. Soon, after a few minutes of entering and exiting the asshole, Riley's dick had permanently frozen as an erection.

With his newfound hardness Riley went back to fucking the raccoon. He rapidly increased in pace until he let loose a truly collasal nut, that filled the inside of the raccoon's ass like water fills a cup.

Having completed the third and final trial, Riley began the last leg of his journey. He walked down the path to the home of Vaughn the Wizard

He knocked on the door and was met by a seven foot tall black man. His muscles were extremely huge and his voice was very deep. "Hello, my name is Vaughn." The man said.

Riley responded, "You must be Vaughn the Wizard. I was sent by the great Rilord. He said you could send me back to my time in the future."

"That I can do." Said Vaughn, "But it will come at a price."

"What might that price be?" Riley asked nervously.

"It is time to sound." Vaughn spoke.

Vaughn then removed his clothing to reveal his 20 inch long penis. The only problem was only about as thicc as a string. Vaughn then approached Riley and firmly grasped Riley's penis in his hand.

"It's yo boi skinny penis." Vaughn said before violently ramming his 20 incher down Riley's dick hole. Vaughn then began to thrash his dick around violently inside of Riley. Vaughn moaned with joy, screamed in pain, and laughed a villainous laugh all at the same time as he sounded Riley.

Soon enough Riley had blacked out from Vaughn's malicious fucking. He awoke in a strange and foreign place, yet it felt familiar to him. He asked a nearby person what the date was, and they said April 20, 1930. They had an obvious German accent.

Riley knew where he was. Riley went to a barber shop and changed his hairstyle to an undercut. He then began to grow out a toothbrush moustache. It was time for Riley to leave his mark on history.

To be countinued...


End file.
